


A Restaurant Crew

by Shooting_StarI



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blushing, Comedy, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_StarI/pseuds/Shooting_StarI
Summary: Mo Guanshan was the middle of the class, when the school counselor came in and started asking stupid questions, which He Tian had to answer in his own, unique way.





	A Restaurant Crew

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one, to practise some comedy. And A/B/O.

A soft knock cut mister Zhao's speech midway. Surprised by the change in the environment, the air inside the class stirred. Students' rose up or fell down from their small worlds, and concentrated on the reality once again.

The door creaked; a round-faced, young woman stepped inside the stuffy room and smiled nicely at the bored class.

“Mister Zhao,” she bowed politely at the other teacher, then she turned her attention towards the class. “Hello, class.”

An unamused murmur went through the motionless class. Mo winced. _What the shit._

“Please, excuse me for interrupting your lesson,” she spoke, taking her place beside the teacher’s desk. “Our meeting had been scheduled for today, which, as you may recall, you were informed about last friday.”

Mo didn’t even bother to turn on the memorizing storage inside his brain. _He wouldn’t remember. And who gives a shit anyway._

“I hope I didn’t take too much of your lesson?” She turned her face towards the other teacher, crooking a smile so sweet, that Mo instantly felt nauseous. Mister Zhao, _being himself,_ sat down beside the woman, his body too close, and his expression too smug.

 _“Fucking womanizer…,”_ Mo cursed him internally, the smell of his beta hormones filling the room entirely in the blink of his eye. _Shit, it stank!_

“No, you haven’t, miss Li. Please, proceed.”

Mo could swear they simultaneously looked at each other’s laps. _What the fuck?! Where they they thinking they were?! It was a school, not a damn club to hit on each other, for fuck’s sake! ‘Betas were not so concentrated on sex’, his ass!_

“Thank you, mister Zhao. So,” she finally turned her attention towards the class, “I’m here today to ask you about the future.”

Mo had to hold his breath inside his chest not to groan. _Not this shit again… As if everyone around him hadn’t been pressuring him enough..._

“Of course, we are not here to discuss your upcoming decisions step by step. That we will leave for our individual meetings. Which, of course, are mandatory for each and every one of you.”

 _“Fuck me with a crowbar,”_ Mo tapped onto his notebook impatiently. _Who the fuck even needs that? Not Mo. He will know what he wants in no time, without any shitty ‘counselor’!_

She kept smiling, the corners of her eyes crinkling so hard, that Mo wondered if this actually hurt.

“Now,” the vowel in her mouth apparently sounded pleasing to mister Zhao, as he pressed himself even closer to her, “I would like everyone of you to state your name, secondary gender and how you see yourself in the next 10 years.” She pointed at the student from the very first row of desks, and the rest followed.

Tensing on his chair more and more, Mo silently counted the turns.

Kids, spouses, houses, marriages — that’s what was the most common theme, at least, among the omegas in the class. Mo’s eyebrows scrunched. Having kids and and an alpha partner as the only aim in his life? Fuck no. He was not going to be someone’s toy, nuh-uh!

When the kid beside him finished his _crazily ambitious_ plans for having a kid and being some alpha’s fucktoy, Mo was let to speak.

“Mo Guanshan, omega, I’m going to be a chef.”

At least half of the classmen glanced at him from above their shoulders.

“That’s brilliant,” the woman spoke sweetly, clapping her hands, “knowing your priorities is an important aspect.”

What the hell. He just said the truth, no need to praise him for such shit. Mo said nothing, ignoring the rest of the class, silently swimming in his own world. Until…

“He Tian, an alpha.”

The sirens of alert rang inside Mo’s head. _Shit, he forgot about this jerk! Was he going to make fun of him now?! And why the fuck was he silent?!_

“I think I will have some small business, preferably connected with food…,”

The impatient anger shook Mo’s back. Fucking jerk! Making fun of him, just by the slightest chance, just for his own fucking—!

“But I would like to become a father first. So, I could have some cute kids and a beautiful and strong omega, so we could all run a small place. Something like a family restaurant.”

The breath was knocked out of Mo’s chest, as if he just got punched by a boxer. He didn’t have to look at that jerk to see the smugness in his face. _Fuck, shit, fuck!  It was nothing. Nothing! Just a mere taunt, just a worthless challenge he shouldn’t pay attention to!_

_It was nothing, a taunt, a fucking joke, nothing meaningful…!_

When his phone vibrated in his pocket, he promised himself to be strong and unbothered—

But it took him five seconds to break this promise, dammit!

He peeked on the received message.

 

**He Tian [today, 2:13 PM]**

How many people are needed for a restaurant? 

Dunno how many kids I should give you  


 

Mo slammed the phone into the desk surface, the blood rushing into his head. _Fucking pervert!_


End file.
